UNCHANGEABLE WORD
by Isana yui
Summary: "Mencintaimu. " itu adalah kata yang tidak bisa diubah. Aku menjadi iblis karena kau.


TOUKEN RANBU KATSUGEKI/HANAMARU

ISANA YUI

UNCHANGEABLE WORD

DRAMA, ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, TRAGEDY, ANGST

RYUJI SATO, YAMATONOKAMI YASUSADA, SAKAMOTO SHOGO

RATED M

DISCLAIMER : DMM AND NITROPLUS

WARNING : OOC, TYPO, YASUFEM!

* * *

PROLOG

* * *

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan menjadi pembuka dari diselenggarakannya acara pertunangan dua insan yang telah lama saling mencintai. Digelar secara tertutup dari paparazi, awak media asing dan dihadiri secara terhormat oleh sanak saudara dan sahabat. Memang bukan orang besar yang berpengaruh terhadap dunia, namun labelnya sebagai Aktris berbakat membuat ia dikenal dunia.

Yamatonokami Yasusada, adalah seorang Aktris teater berpenampilan tomboy. Memiliki bakat acting dan suara yang memukau. Kemampuannya diranah hiburan sudah tak diragukan lagi. Menjadi langganan disetiap judul film dan drama series. Namanya semakin dikenal saat ia resmi berpacaran dengan Aktor tampan yang juga berbakat dalam menyanyi bernama Sakamoto Shogo.

Bertemu saat satu acara di Stasiun tv bergengsi di Tokyo. Dan dipertemukan kembali dalam satu film sebagai pemain figuran. Berlanjut dalam drama series sebagai pemeran utama yang mendapat banyak penghargaan dari segi cerita, pemeran utama, Aktor dan Aktris terbaik. Rupanya tak hanya penghargaan saja yang dapat dimenangkan Yasusada dan Sakamoto Shogo. Mereka juga berhasil memenangkan hati masing-masing yang sama-sama masih sendiri.

Resmi berpacaran, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih erat lagi. Yakni menikah. Meski mungkin keputusan mereka itu akan menghancurkan banyak hati para penggemar, namun mereka sudah sepakat untuk saling berkomitmen bersama.

Maka pertunangan ini menjadi bukti ikatan keseriusan mereka. Menyusul sebulan lagi menuju acara sakral sebuah pernikahan.

Seperti yang diumumkan sang MC yang memandu acara ini. Sakamoto dan Yasusada harus naik kepanggung secara bersamaan. Lalu Sakamoto juga harus melingkarkan cincin berliannya pada Yasusada ditempat itu juga. Sakamoto dengan hati yang bahagia mengeluarkan kotak kecil itu dari saku jas hitamnya. Lalu membukanya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata indahnya. Yasusada tak kuasa menahan senyum. Ia tersanjung dengan kata-kata sihir cinta milik Sakamoto. Tak berapa lama cincin itu telah melingkar indah dijari manis Yasusada.

Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan. Menunggu giliran Yasusada menautkan cincin yang sama kejari manis Sakamoto. Momen itu diabadikan salah satu sahabat Yasusada. Ia memotretnya dengan kamera hp.

Hari itu bagaikan mimpi. Yasusada tidak menyangka jika Sakamoto akan melamarnya secepat ini. Yasusada berulang kali mempertanyakan kesanggupan hatinya untuk berkomitmen. Memikirkan para penggemar diluar sana yang mungkin akan patah hati. Tapi Sakamoto percaya jika para penggemarnya akan menerima keputusan dirinya untuk segera melepas lajang.

Yang Sakamoto khawatirkan adalah bagaimana dengan reaksi para penggemar Yasusada. Teringat ketika Yasusada dan managernya menyatakan klarifikasi tentang hubungan dekat Yasusada dan Sakamoto, diterima dengan buruk oleh sebagian penggemar Yasusada. Ada yang menghujat jika Sakamoto hanya numpang tenar, ada yang bilang hanya sensasi belaka, ada pula yang menjugje Yasusada karena tidak memikirkan perasaan penggemarnya. Pernah ketika Yasusada pulang ke Apartemennya, keesokannya mobil yang ia beli seharga ratusan juta yen hancur dirusak orang tak dikenal.

Yasusada melaporkan kejadian itu pada pihak Apartemen lalu memeriksa CCTV. Sayangnya CCTV yang dipasang sekitar tempat itu telah dirusak seseorang. Tak berselang lama ketika Yasusada pulang ke rumah yang sudah dibelinya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ia mendapat kiriman yang misterius. Sebuah kotak dengan isi bunga mawar merah tiga tangkai serta tiga photo orang yang pernah dekat dengan Yasusada dimasa lalu. Dan ketiga orang itu sudah meninggal sejak lama.

Yasusada memutuskan untuk menjual kembali rumah itu dan pindah ke tempat lain. Sejak saat itu, tak ada gangguan apapun yang membuat tidur malamnya tidak bisa tenang. Meskipun kekhawatiran itu masih terasa.

* * *

Author note :

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom TKRB, sekaligus akun baru saya sejak saya hapus lima tahun yang lalu, alasannya sedih lah ( cry )

Bersedia review? Review kalian sangat membantu...


End file.
